Hermione's First Dance
by Hermione1
Summary: Hmm...My first attempt at fanfic. It's Ok, I'll continue if you all like it.


Hermione's First Dance  
-by Hermione/Rosa McNally  
  
Hermione was now in her fifth year of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. She boarded platform nine and three quarters at the King's cross station. She searched for her regular back compartment which she always shared with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
She came in and sat down on the sofa. "Hey" Harry said, looking like he was in very deep thought.  
  
"Hey," she replied, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Dudley," He said with a quick smile. Hermione raised an eyebrow. He continued,"I'm just wondering how it is really possible for someone to be wider than they are tall." Hermione and Ron chuckled.  
  
"I'm going to go put my robes on." Ron said, beckoning Harry to come with him.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, thanks. I'll change later." Harry replied.  
  
"Suit yourself," said Ron and he walked away.  
  
Hermione and Harry hugged after Ron left. There had always been a comfort between them that even they could hardly understand. "How was your summer?" he asked. Oh, great, Hermione thought, he feels like making small talk.  
  
"Well, I stayed at the beach for a while, then I came home and my dad taught me how to drive a bit. After all, I am almost fifteen. What about you?"  
  
"How great could a summer with the Dursely's be? Well, I only had to stay there for a couple weeks and I stayed at Ron's the rest of the summer." Harry frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He muttered, "too complicated."  
  
"You can tell me later," Hermione knew he would and they both smiled. She felt so tired. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night because she was so excited about today. She would get to see Harry and Hogwarts, she thought last night, two of her favorite things. She gave a sigh and leaned back on Harry's chest and he put his arms around her.  
  
* * * * * *  
"Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear, she liked this, a lot, she giggled to herself. "What? Get up, its time to go."   
  
"Oh, no." Hermione gasped, "I forgot to put my robes on!"  
  
"Don't worry." Hermione looked at herself and there she was wearing a robe. She gave Harry a puzzled look, "Just a little something I picked up for you, consider it an early birthday present." She stood up and looked at the long, blue, satin robe she was wearing. It was her favorite color and was beautiful!  
  
"Thanks!" She said, her eyes wide, and she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Last call!" Said a booming voice. They quickly gathered their trunks and got off the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait for the feast to begin, I always like watching the sorting." Hermione said wistfully, thinking back to her own sorting. The sorting hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw, but she asked to be in Gryffindor with Harry.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, lets go." He said and carried her trunk for her, Hermione smiled as they walked up to the oak doors. Home, sweet home, she thought.   
  
They got into the great hall and saw the first years looking extremely nervous. "Were we thatbad?" Harry asked.   
  
"Geez, I hope not," Hermione replied. The sorting hat sang its new song as it did every year, and a nervous little boy put on the hat.   
  
"Diggory, Charlie." Everybody looked down at their feet. Cedric Diggory had been a friend of theirs last year but was killed by lord Voldemort after the tri-wizard championship, "HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat.  
  
"Flinch-Fletchley, Dane." This was Justin's little brother. "SLYTHERIN!" Justin looked surprised. He was a Hufflepuff and usually siblings went into the same house, just look at the Weasleys!  
  
"Malfoy, Salazar." This was Draco's little brother. Oh, no, another Malfoy to worry about. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The names went on and on. "Wood, Gregory, GRFFINDOR!" Greg Wood must be Oliver Wood's little brother or relation. Oliver was captain of the quidditch team in their third year. Hermione looked over at Harry and could see he was considering the little boy for quidditch possibilities when he got older. Harry really has a one track mind, she thought, and chuckled in spite of herself.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Oh, I was just thinking about quidditch." Hermione said, smiling smugly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's definitely a change." He said smiling.  
  
After the feast they wandered up to the Gryffindor tower and outside there was a big crowd around the bulletin board. There was a big sign that said:  
Fifth years and above will be allowed to attend the annual back to school ball. You may invite a younger student if you wish. Wear dress robes.  
Professor M. Mcgonall  
  
Hermione got butterflies just thinking of going to the ball, with Harry. Maybe, just maybe she would get her first real kiss, and from the only person she wanted it from. They all finally got into the common room and Hermione, Ron, and Harry took their usual seats by the fireplace.   
  
"Ron, who are you going to ask?" Harry questioned Ron, " Probably not Padma Patil again, eh?" They all chuckled. Ron had gone with Padma last year to the Yule ball and had, had a horrible time. Hermione thought sadly, I hope Harry doesn't go with Cho. Actually, I hope he goes with me, but I can't ask him, I could never ask him.  
  
"I might ask Cho," was Ron's reply. They all sat in uncomfortable silence and Harry gave Ron a suspicious look, " Well she can't be THAT bad, can she?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think she's vicious, but maybe she's only that was to girls." Hermione was definitely no friend of Cho's. Cho Chang was a short skirted, slutty flake if you asked Hermione. She probably only thought that because Cho fawned over Harry day and night. They all sat and watched the blazing fire.   
  
Ron finally said, "Well, I'd better go unpack."  
  
"Yeah, I'll come with you." Harry said in agreement.  
  
"Well, I guess there's no sense in me sitting down here all alone. They headed for their different stair cases. Hermione got into her room and started unpacking absent-mindedly.  
  
"Hi!" came the voice of her American roommate Rosa McNally. Hermione almost jumped out of her skin.   
  
"What in the blazes are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Manhattan this year." Hermione asked inquisitively. She had hoped to have a room all to herself this year, not that she didn't like Rosa's company, of course.  
  
"I put in a request and I get to stay here Herm-oine, isn't it great!" Rosa responded quickly as though she had been waiting to tell someone this for forever, " I almost didn't get to but it turns out that Parvati likes it better in America so I get to stay here!" Hermione was somewhat relieved at this because she did not wasn't to spend another year with Parvati around, she was one of Cho's followers and Harry's groupies. Any friend of Cho's was definitely no friend of Hermione.   
  
  
Yeah, it's great. Rosa, d'you think Harry'll ask me to the ball?" Hermione asked hopefully.   
  
Ok, ppl. I know this has some holes in it. I don't even like it that much myself. Don't bother flaming cuz I already know what your going to say. This was my first fanfic attempt. If u like it I'll continue ~Hermione  
  
P.S. I had permission from Mena Baines to use Rosa! 


End file.
